yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Mirror Force
なるバリア－ミラーフォース－ |phon = Seinaru Baria ‐ Mirāfōsu |trans = Holy Barrier -Mirror Force- |image = MirrorForce-DL15-EN-R-UE-Red.png |attribute = Trap |typest = Normal |number = 44095762 |effect = Act, Effect |lore = When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Destroy all Attack Position monsters you control. |delore = Wenn ein gegnerisches Monster angreift, hat dieser Angriff keine Auswirkungen und alle gegnerischen Monster in der Angriffsposition werden zerstört. |itlore = Attiva solo quando un mostro del tuo avversario dichiara un attacco. Distruggi tutti i mostri in Posizione di Attacco controllati dal tuo avversario. |ptlore = Ative somente quando um monstro do seu oponente declara um ataque. Destrua todos os monstros na Posição de Ataque que o seu oponente controla. |splore = Sólo puedes activar esta carta cuando un monstruo de tu adversario declara un ataque. Destruye todos los monstruos en Posición de Ataque que controle tu adversario. |jplore = 相手モンスターの攻撃宣言時に発動できる。相手フィールド上に攻撃表示で存在するモンスターを全て破壊する。 |chlore = 對方怪獸的攻擊宣言時才能發動。對方場上存在的攻擊表示怪獸全部破壞。 |krlore = 상대 몬스터의 공격 선언시에 발동할 수 있다. 상대 필드 위의 공격표시 몬스터를 전부 파괴한다. |animelore = Seasons 1-4 of [[Yu-Gi-Oh! (second series anime)|''Yu-Gi-Oh!]] only When an opponent's monster attacks, negate the attack. Then, destroy the attacking monster and all Attack Position monsters your opponent controls. Any difference in ATK between the destroyed monsters and the attack target monster is inflicted to your opponent as Battle Damage. |edslore = When an opponent's monster attacks, negate the attack and destroy all opponent's monsters in Attack Position. |en_sets = 'Metal Raiders' (MRD-EN138 - UR) 'Dark Beginning 2' (DB2-EN081 - SR) 'Gold Series' (GLD1-EN039 - GUR) 'Duelist Pack: Yugi' - (DPYG-EN027 - UR) 'Structure Deck: Marik (TCG)' (SDMA-EN030 - C) 'Structure Deck: Dragunity Legion' (SDDL-EN035 - C) 'Starter Deck: Dawn of the Xyz' (YS11-EN036 - C) 'Battle Pack: Epic Dawn' (BP01-EN048 - R/SFR) 'Legendary Collection 3 Mega-Pack' (LCYW-EN091 - ScR) |na_sets = 'Metal Raiders' (MRD-138 - UR) 'Duelist League 15' (DL15-EN018 - R) |eu_sets = 'Metal Raiders' (MRD-E138 - UR) |fr_sets = 'Genèse Ténébreuse 2' (DB2-FR081 - SR) 'Métal Raiders' (MRD-F138 - UR) 'Collection GOLD' (GLD1-FR039 - GUR) 'Duelist Pack: Yugi' (DPYG-FR027 - UR) 'Battle Pack : L’Aube Épique' (BP01-FR048 - R/SFR) 'Collection Légendaire 3 Méga-Pack' (LCYW-FR091 - ScR) 'Duelist League 15' (DL15-FR018 - R) |de_sets = 'Dark Beginning 2' (DB2-DE081 - SR) 'Gold Series' (GLD1-DE039 - GUR) 'Metal Raiders' (MRD-G138 - UR 'Duelist Pack: Yugi' (DPYG-DE027 - UR) 'Structure Deck: Marik (TCG)(SDMA-EN030 - C) '''Battle Pack: Epic Dawn (BP01-DE048 - R/SFR) Legendary Collection 3 Mega-Pack (LCYW-DE091 - ScR) Duelist League 15 (DL15-DE018 - R) |it_sets = Dark Beginning 2 (DB2-IT081 - SR) Gold Series (GLD1-IT039 - GUR) Predoni Metallici (PMT-I138 - UR) Duelist Pack: Yugi (DPYG-IT027 - UR) Battle Pack: Alba Epica (BP01-IT048 - R/SFR) Collezione Leggendaria 3 Mega-Pack (LCYW-IT091 - ScR) Duelist League 15 (DL15-IT018 - R) |pt_sets = Predadores Metálicos (PMT-P138 - UR) |sp_sets = Duelist Pack: Yugi (DPYG-SP027 - UR) Dark Beginning 2 (DB2-SP081 - SR) Gold Series (GLD1-SP039 - GUR) Metal Raiders (PMT-S138 - UR) Battle Pack: Amanecer Épico (BP01-SP048 - R/SFR) Colección Legendaria 3 Mega-Paquetes (LCYW-SP091 - ScR) Duelist League 15 (DL15-SP018 - R) |jp_sets = Beginner's Edition.2 (BE2-JP081 - SR) Duelist Legacy Volume.4 (DL4-067 - UR/UPR) Game Boy Duel Monsters Promos: Series 1 (HFR) Gold Series (GS01-JP017 - C/GUR) Marik Structure Deck (SDM-033 - C) Metal Raiders (ME-77 - UR) Structure Deck: Dragunity Drive (SD19-JP034 - C) Vol.7 (ScR/NPR) Structure Deck: Yugi (YU-32 - C) Structure Deck: Yugi Volume 2 (SY2-037 - C) Starter Deck 2011 (YSD6-JP036 - C) Beginner's Edition.2 (2011) (BE02-JP065 - C) Duelist Box 2012 (DB12-JP037 - C) The Gold Box (GDB1-JP017 - GUR) Duelist Set: DX Double Union (DS13-JPL36 - C) Duelist Set: Version Lightning Star (DS13-JPL36 - C) Starter Deck 2013 Enhancement Pack (ST13-JPV14 - SR) |ae_sets = Metal Raiders (MRD-138 - UR) |kr_sets = Beginner's Edition.2 (BP2-KR081 - SR) Expansion Pack Vol.1 (ESP1-KR011 - GUR) Metal Raiders (MRD-K138 - UR) Gold Series (GS01-KR017 - C/GUR) Duelist Pack: Yugi (DP00-KR030 - R) X-세이버 -스페셜 에디션- (XS12-KR040 - C) |ntr_sets = Inherited Will (Super Rare) |sdd_sets = Barrel Dragon (Rare) Green Millennium Eye (Common) Launcher Spider (Rare) Yellow Millennium Eye (Common) |wc5_sets = Boosted Exodia Dark Ceremony All Traps (Common) All cards (Common) Super Unlimited Selection (Common) |wc6_sets = Metal Raiders (Secret Rare) All Traps (Common) All at Random (Common) |gx02_sets = Good Ol' Days (Ultra Rare) |ygo_sets = Pack 14 |anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light |anime_dm = 004, 010, 021, 029, 033, 037, 045, 051, 053, 068, 085, 099, 102, 103, 112, 123, 164, 165, 178, 180, 181, 192, 193, 196, 197, 214, 221, 222 |anime_gx = 006, 168, 179, 180 |anime_5d = 007, 062, 076, 080, 085, 108 |anime_zx = 012, 021, 026, 031, 034, 044, 091, 103, SP1, SP2 |manga_d = 037, 057, 069 |manga_gx = 023, 048, 051 |manga_5d = 014 |manga_dz = 002, 005, 006 |anime_mov = Present |mst1 = Destroys your opponent's Attack Position Monster Cards |archetype1 = Mirror Trap (series) |archrelated1 = Legendary Dragon |fusionmaterial1 = Mirror Force Dragon |dordc = 99 |dornumber = 827 |adv = Semi-Limited |gx02status = Forbidden |gx04status = Limited |wc6dp = 13000 |sddstatus = Limited |wc5status = Forbidden |wc6status = Forbidden |database_id = 4887 }}